


Dreaming of Roses

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Dreaming, M/M, Roses, Sleep, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero falls asleep after a frustrating day... but the dream unfolding before his eyes is a most unusual one. Or is it really just a dream?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic, which I wrote about 3 years ago. Even though my writing style changed, I wanted to post it here, to have everything in one place.
> 
> This was originally posted on deviantART, on May 12th, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

It had been a frustrating day for Zero, a day he just wanted to forget. Once more, he had failed to confess to Kaname, had let an opportunity pass by. Why... couldn't he tell the entrancing vampire what he truely was feeling for the pureblood? Letting out a low sigh, Zero closed his eyes. He needed to sleep... and forget about this awful day.

Soon, Zero began dreaming, about a strange room full of white roses. A ruby red liquid was beading on the silk-like petals, and by the smell, he easily could tell it was blood having touched the immaculate surface. But... who had shed his blood to nourish those innocent flowers?

Suddenly, he was given a shove from behind, and with a surprised noise, Zero's body fell across a heap of the purest white sheets. The shove had come that suddenly, that surprisingly the vampire hadn't had any chance to react, much less to stop himself from falling down. Still somehow dazed, he tried to lift... until a well-known voice whispered close to his ear. "Zero..."

The white-haired male trembled and froze, feeling a pair of lips brushing along the left side of his neck – right across the mark. "K-Kaname..." He could feel the pureblood's body lowering itself on his own, could smell the sweet scent emitting from Kaname's skin. It was overwhelming him easily, making him defenseless... and aroused him beyond comprehension.

"Stay..." the soft voice commanded as the white-haired male tried to rise from the soft sheets. "Y-Yes, Kaname..." Zero whimpered, feeling those slender hands sneak under his garments. How often had he dreamt about this... but it never had been this intense, never had felt this real. And only this time, he fully submitted to this wonderful feeling rising inside him.

_Kaname cowered over the sleeping vampire, his hands trailing the white-haired male's form and exploring it now and then. The other's looks and thoughts hadn't stayed hidden to him... and once again, he had come in Zero's sleep, only now feeling self-confident enough to approach the other male like this. It was so wrong... yet so right. He needed Zero's presence... to not go insane. To not fall captive to the forces menacing the school for so long already..._

Zero whimpered as he felt Kaname easily discarding their clothes, leaving his naked, shivering form at full display for the pureblood. "Zero... I wanted this for so long already..." Adorably flushed, Zero glanced up at the other vampire, noticing how aroused Kaname seemed to be. "I... I wanted this, too..." he whispered, gasping again as the other's slender hands found his member, easily drawing it to harden at the slightest touch. "Submit to me, Zero... submit all of you to me..."

The white-haired male didn't struggle, not for one second, as Kaname's body melted over his own, soft moans mingling besides his ear as the pureblood softly invaded him. It didn't hurt, yet Zero shivered, feeling nervous and vulnerable. The other male seemed to notice this self-consciousness right away, as a soft smile appeared on his face. "Don't be so scared, Zero... Please... don't be afraid of me..."

_He stopped for a short time as he noticed Zero stirring in his sleep and softly gasping, but it subsided after a while. Kaname only then relaxed again. Always having to be this cautious wasn't really good for his nerves, but it was the only way to be with Zero. He didn't dare to talk to the white-haired male about it yet. But one day... one day for sure he had to confess everything..._

Their bodies seemed to melt into each other, forming one, followed by their blood and souls. The sensation was this overwhelming Zero almost began to lose his mind, but Kaname kept him safe, while they moved in unison. Perfectly synchronised, they let passion swallow them, while the scent of the countless roses around them seemed to intensify. And as their climax painted their minds white, Kaname sank his fangs into the mark on Zero's neck, drawing the white-haired vampire's blood.

Zero jerked awake at that sensation – just to find himself alone and in his bed. But... someone had been here. His shirt had been opened, the fabric splaying to both sides, and his trousers pulled down halfways to his knees. Blushing, he noticed a white rose, lying on the pillow next to him. _Was... was he here...? No, it can't be. Kaname doesn't know of my feelings... or... does he?_

Inhaling the decent perfume of the white rose, he let the aftermath of the intense dream subside. Just like every time he had those dreams, he was left in confusion about them and himself. This time... it had felt much more real. As if Kaname had been here. And the rose... it had a meaning. A faint smile appeared on the white-haired vampire's face as he closed his eyes again. Soon... soon he would confess to Kaname... while the scent of countless roses would envelope them.


End file.
